mohammopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Mohammed's Quote Database
This is a list of quotes made by famous people around the world, which Mohammed considers to tell the truth. Be reminded that when Mohammed reads a quote, he's not concerned by th person who made, rather by the message of the statement itself. Anton Čexov (Антон Чехов) "The sea has neither meaning nor pity." "Everyone has the same God; only people differ." "People who live alone always have something on their minds that they would willingly share." "To believe in God is not hard. Inquisitors, Byron and Arakcheev believed in Him. No, believe in man!" "The thirst for powerful sensations takes the upper hand both over fear and over compassion for the grief of others." "Only during hard times do people come to understand how difficult it is to be master of their feelings and thoughts." "It’s even pleasant to be sick when you know that there are people who await your recovery as they might await a holiday." "There is something beautiful, touching and poetic when one person loves more than the other, and the other is indifferent." "There are no small number of people in this world who, solitary by nature, always try to go back into their shell like a hermit crab or a snail." "Each of us is full of too many wheels, screws and valves to permit us to judge one another on a first impression or by two or three external signs." "Dear, sweet, unforgettable childhood! Why does this irrevocable time, forever departed, seem brighter, more festive and richer than it actually was?" "All of life and human relations have become so incomprehensibly complex that, when you think about it, it becomes terrifying and your heart stands still." "It is not only the prisoners who grow coarse and hardened from corporeal punishment, but those as well who perpetrate the act or are present to witness it." "By poeticizing love, we imagine in those we love virtues that they often do not possess; this then becomes the source of constant mistakes and constant distress." "Life is a vexatious trap; when a thinking man reaches maturity and attains to full consciousness he cannot help feeling that he is in a trap from which there is no escape." "When a person is born, he can embark on only one of three roads of life: if you go right, the wolves will eat you; if you go left, you’ll eat the wolves; if you go straight, you’ll eat yourself." "If you really think about it, everything is wonderful in this world, everything except for our thoughts and deeds when we forget about the loftier goals of existence, about our human dignity." "No matter how corrupt and unjust a convict may be, he loves fairness more than anything else. If the people placed over him are unfair, from year to year he lapses into an embittered state characterized by an extreme lack of faith." "While you’re playing cards with a regular guy or having a bite to eat with him, he seems a peaceable, good-humoured and not entirely dense person. But just begin a conversation with him about something inedible, politics or science, for instance, and he ends up in a deadend or starts in on such an obtuse and base philosophy that you can only wave your hand and leave." Aristotélis (Άριστοτέλης) "Nature does nothing uselessly." "Law is order, and good law is good order." "They should rule who are able to rule best." "Liars speak when the truth is not believed." "A whole is that which has beginning, middle and end." "In all things of nature there is something of the marvellous." "We must as second best, as people say, take the least of the evils." "For the things we have to learn before we can do, we learn by doing." "The good citizen need not of necessity possess the virtue which makes a good man." "Even when laws have been written down, they ought not always to remain unaltered." "Poetry demands a man with a special gift for it, or else one with a touch of madness in him." "It is of the nature of desire not to be satisfied, and most men live only for the gratification of it." "Time crumbles things; everything grows old under the power of Time and is forgotten through the lapse of Time." "All human actions have one or more of these seven causes: chance, nature, compulsions, habit, reason, passion and desire." "And happiness is thought to depend on leisure; for we are busy that we may have leisure, and make war that we may live in peace." "Inferiors revolt in order that they may be equal, and equals that they may be superior. Such is the state of mind which creates revolutions." "The life of money-making is one undertaken under compulsion, and wealth is evidently not the good we are seeking; for it is merely useful and for the sake of something else." "For legislators make the citizens good by forming habits in them, and this is the wish of every legislator, and those who do not effect it miss their mark, and it is in this that a good constitution differs from a bad one." "It is the mark of an educated man to look for precision in each class of things just so far as the nature of the subject admits; it is evidently equally foolish to accept probable reasoning from a mathematician and to demand from a rhetorician scientific proofs." "Happiness, whether consisting in pleasure or virtue, or both, is more often found with those who are highly cultivated in their minds and in their character, and have only a moderate share of external goods, than among those who possess external goods to a useless extent but are deficient in higher qualities." "Men ... are easily induced to believe that in some wonderful manner everybody will become everybody's friend, especially when some one is heard denouncing the evils now existing in states, suits about contracts, convictions for perjury, flatteries of rich men and the like, which are said to arise out of the possession of private property. These evils, however, are due to a very different cause—the wickedness of human nature." Nikolaj Gogol (Николай Гоголь) "I shall laugh my bitter laugh." "It is no use to blame the looking glass if your face is awry." "There are people who exist in this world not like entities but like the speckles or spots on something." "As it is so strangely ordained in this world, what is amusing will turn into being gloomy, if you stand too long before it, and then God knows what ideas may not stray into the mind... Why is it that even in moments of unthinking, careless gaiety a different and strange mood comes upon one?" Mao Zedong (毛泽东) "Political power grows out of the barrel of a gun." Chinese: "枪杆子里面出政权." "Our principle is that the party commands the gun, the gun must never be allowed to command the party." Chinese: "我们的原则是党指挥枪，而决不容许枪指挥党." "All the rest of the world uses the word “electricity”. They have borrowed the word from English. But we Chinese have our own word for it!" "Maybe you’re afraid of sinking. Don’t think about it. If you don’t think about it, you won’t sink. If you do, you will." "Politics is war without bloodshed. War is politics with bloodshed." Maksim Gorkij (Максим Горький) "Processing the human raw material is naturally more complicated than processing lumber." "Everybody, my friend, everybody lives for something better to come. That's why we want to be considerate of every man— Who knows what's in him, why he was born and what he can do?" "There's a little book I'm thinking of writing - 'Swan Song' is what I shall call it. The song of the dying. And my book will be incense burnt at the deathbed of this society, damned with the damnation of its own impotence." Iosif Stalin (Иосиф Сталин) "Everyone imposes his own system as far as his army can reach." "History shows that there are no invincible armies and that there never have been." "Ideas are more powerful than guns. We would not let our enemies have guns, why should we let them have ideas?" "We are fifty or a hundred years behind the advanced countries. We must make good this distance in ten years. Either we do it, or they will crush us." Lev Tolstoj (Лев Толстой) "If you want to be happy, be." "The happiness of men consists in life. And life is in labor." "The more is given the less the people will work for themselves, and the less they work the more their poverty will increase." Dag Hammarskjöld "Never measure the height of a mountain before you have reached the stop. Then you shall see how low it was." Swedish: "Mät aldrig bergets höjd förrän du nått toppen. Då ska du se hur lågt det var." "Is life so wretched? Isn’t it rather your hands which are too small, your vision which is too muddled? You are the one who must grow up." Swedish: "Är livet fattigt? Är icke snarare din hand för smal, dina ögonlinser grumlade? Det är du som måste växa." "The more faithfully you listen to the voices within you, the better you will hear what is sounding outside." "We are not permitted to choose the frame of our destiny. But what we put into it is ours." Douglas Adams "A learning experience is one of those things that say, ’You know that thing you just did? Don't do that." "The fact that we live at the bottom of a deep gravity well, on the surface of a gas covered planet going around a nuclear fireball 90 million miles away and think this to be normal is obviously some indication of how skewed our perspective tends to be." John F. Kennedy "The Chinese use two brush strokes to write the word "crisis". One brush stroke stands for danger; the other for opportunity. In a crisis, be aware of the danger — but recognize the opportunity." Charles Darwin "As for a future life, every man must judge for himself between conflicting vague probabilities." "In the struggle for survival, the fittest win out at the expense of their rivals because they succeed in adapting themselves best to their environment." "I feel most deeply that this whole question of Creation is too profound for human intellect. A dog might as well speculate on the mind of Newton! Let each man hope and believe what he can." "Believing as I do that man in the distant future will be a far more perfect creature than he now is, it is an intolerable thought that he and all other sentient beings are doomed to complete annihilation after such long-continued slow progress. To those who fully admit the immortality of the human soul, the destruction of our world will not appear so dreadful." Buddha "Do not believe in anything simply because you have heard it. Do not believe in anything simply because it is spoken and rumoured by many. Do not believe in anything simply because it is found written in your religious books. Do not believe in anything merely on the authority of your teachers and elders. Do not believe in traditions because they have been handed down for many generations. But after observation and analysis, when you find that anything agrees with reason and is conducive to the good and benefit of one and all, then accept it and live up to it." George Carlin "Only a nation of unenlightened half-wits could have taken this beautiful place and turned it into what it is today - a shopping mall. " "'Every child is special.' Boy, they said it over and over, as if to convince themselves, 'every child is special', and I kept saying, fuuuck'' you!' Every child is clearly not special." "Let me get a sip of water here...you figure this stuff is safe to drink? yells "No" Doesn't matter, I drink it anyway. You know why? 'Cause I'm an American and I expect a little cancer in my food and water." "Another thing I'm getting tired of is when after six policemen stick a floor lamp up some black guy's ass, the police department announces they're going to have "sensitivity training". If you need special training to be told not to jam a large, cumbersome object up someone else's asshole, maybe you're too fucked up to be on the police force in the first place." "Some people don't want you to say this, some people don't want you to say that. Some people think if you say some things they might happen. Some people are real fuckin' stupid. You ever notice that, how many stupid people you run into? Goddamn there's some stupid bastards out there. Carry a pad and pencil with you, you'll come up with twenty names by the end of the day. Think about this; think about how stupid the average person is, and then realize that half of 'em are stupider than that." "It's a great country, but it's a strange culture. ... This has got to be the only country in the world that could ever come up with a disease like bulimia; gotta be the only country in the world where some people have no food at all, and other people eat a nourishing meal and puke it up intentionally. This is a country where tobacco kills four hundred thousand people a year, so they ban artificial sweetners! Because a rat died! You know what I mean? This is a place where gun store owners are given a list of stolen credit cards, but not a list of criminals and maniacs! And now, they're thinking about banning toy guns - and they're gonna keep the fucking real ones!" "Here's another question I have. How come when it's us, it's an abortion, and when it's a chicken, it's an omelette? Are we so much better than chickens all of a sudden? When did this happen; that we passed chickens in goodness? Name six ways we're better than chickens. pause See, nobody can do it! You know why? 'Cause chickens are decent people. You don't see chickens hanging around in drug gangs, do you? No. You don't see a chicken strapping some guy into a chair and hooking up his nuts to a car battery, do you? pause When's the last chicken you heard about came home from work and beat the shit out of his hen, huh? Doesn't happen... 'cause chickens are decent people." "What else bothers me? Mickey Mouse's birthday being announced on the television news as if it's an actual event! I don't give a shit! If I cared about Mickey Mouse's birthday I'd have memorized it years ago! And I'd send him a card: "Dear Mickey, Happy Birthday. Love, George." I don't do that! Why? Don't give a shit! Fuck Mickey Mouse. Fuck him in the asshole with a big rubber dick! Then break it off and beat him with the rest of it! I hope Mickey dies. I do, I hope he goddamn dies. I hope he gets hold of some tainted cheese...! And dies! Lonely and forgotten. Behind the baseboard of a soiled bathroom in a poor neighborhood... with his hand in Goofy's pants... Mickey Mouse - shit. No wonder no one in the world takes our country seriously; we waste valuable television time informing our citizens of the age of an imaginary rodent!" François-Marie "Voltaire" Arouet "Love truth, but pardon error." '''French: "Aime la vérité, mais pardonne à l'erreur." "A witty saying proves nothing." French: "Un bon mot ne prouve rien." "Clever tyrants are never punished." French: Les habiles tyrans ne sont jamais punis." "I am very fond of truth, but not at all of martyrdom. " French: "J'aime fort la vérité, mais je n'aime point du tout le martyre." "It is difficult to free fools from the chains they revere." French: "Il est bien malaisé (puisqu’il faut enfin m’expliquer) d’ôter à des insensés des chaînes qu’ils révèrent." "The public is a ferocious beast: one must chain it up or flee from it." French: "Le public est une bête féroce: il faut l’enchaîner ou la fuir." "Whatever you do, crush the infamous thing, and love those who love you." French: "Quoi que vous fassiez, écrasez l'infâme, et aimez qui vous aime." "It is dangerous to be right in matters where established men are wrong." French: "Il est dangereux d’avoir raison dans des choses où des hommes accrédités ont tort." "When we hear news, we should always wait for the sacrament of confirmation." French: "Il faut toujours en fait de nouvelles attendre le sacrement de la confirmation." "Let the punishments of criminals be useful. A hanged man is good for nothing; a man condemned to public works still serves the country, and is a living lesson." French: "Que les supplices des criminels soient utiles. Un homme pendu n’est bon à rien, et un homme condamné aux ouvrages publics sert encore la patrie, et est une leçon vivante." "Almost everything is imitation. The idea of The Persian Letters was taken from The Turkish Spy. Boiardo imitated Pulci, Ariosto imitated Boiardo. The most original writers borrowed from one another." French: "Ainsi presque tout est imitation. L’idée des Lettres persanes est prise de celle de l’Espion turc. Le Boiardo a imité le Pulci, l’Arioste a imité le Boiardo. Les esprits les plus originaux empruntent les uns des autres."